


Spectacled

by FluffThroughtheBluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffThroughtheBluff/pseuds/FluffThroughtheBluff
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates the fact that everything Hermione Granger say is true.





	Spectacled

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling

Draco Malfoy has an annoying headache and it's not going away. Making things worse, he can't quite make up the words written on the blackboard despite sitting at the very front desk.

Draco Malfoy has a headache and this is all Granger's fault. She must've hexed him.

°°°

"Do you realize there's a thing called hair comb Granger? Do you need me to buy you one for Christmas?" Draco blurted.

"Haha very funny, Malfoy. It seems like you need to wear glasses because you can't even differentiate the state of comb and uncombed hair." Hermione retorts.

"Your hair must be getting horrid because apparently, I can't seem to notice the difference," he said walking away.

°°°

"Granger, did you steal my Potions'notes, again?" Draco shouts from the common room.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I have better notes than you, why would I steal yours?" she said.

"But just last week --,"

"That was a mistake, Malfoy. Our notes got jumbled together when we were researching for that assignment in the Library. It was a mistake," she cuts him off.

Hermione just finished getting ready and as she descended the stairs down her assigned Head Girl room, she was greeted with a sight of a frantic Head Boy.

"You must've left it somewhere. Go check in your room again,"

"I did! And I clearly remembered bringing it down with me just this morning, I put it on that table" he points at the coffee table in the centre of their common room.

"Have you searched under the table?" she prompted.

"Of course I did, what kind of stupid per-" he trailed as in his hands now holds a piece of parchments he found under the table. And it seems to be his Potions notes, just like the witch had mentioned.

"You're welcome, Malfoy. Oh, and for the record, you ARE stupid because you should know that you can simply Accio them next time and, you, need glasses to see," she walks away.

°°°

"Malfoy, since when does Polyjuice needs Leprechaun wings? Do Leprechaun even have wings?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat comparing notes for their Polyjuice report.

"How the hell do I know, Granger?! Everything I wrote on that parchment was exactly like what Professor Slughorn had written the other day,"

"Are you sure, Malfoy? It seems like your notes are nothing like what the Professor had written. And what is this thing called 'Buxweed' ?" She points out, suppressing her laughter.

Draco grabs his notes away from her prying hands. Did he manage to spell Fluxweed wrong? And what the hell are Leprechaun Wings?

"Let me a look at your notes, Granger, because it seems like that old slug is playing tricks on me,"

"If Professor Slughorn was playing tricks in class, I'd have caught it too because we were sitting next to each other the whole time. So no Malfoy, it seems like you just made a mistake and you're too prideful to admit it. Plus, you need glasses," she said.

°°°

"Fix this, Granger! I'm going blind and this is all your fault," Draco hissed.

Hermione's evening was nice, she was sitting on one of the loveseats in their common room, enjoying some tea and a good read.

That is until one raging Erumphant in the form of Draco Malfoy came barging in demanding her to fix something?

What a bloody joke!

"Who broke your doll, Malfoy? Ask them to fix them for you, I'm not your elf," she finished, not taking her eyes off her book. 

"No, Granger. You did this to me. You hexed me and now, I'm going blind!" He half-shouted in desperation.

"I did nothing of sort, you prick!"

"Yes, you did. You can't handle my harmless insults and now you're taking revenge on me!"

"What are you talking about?! Where the bloody hell did you get this barbaric idea? I didn't even come near you, you git!" Hermione fumed.

"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey and she'll be able to confirm me and you, Granger, will be sorry!" He said pointedly and then storming off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Groaning, Hermione sat her a book down and follows Draco.

Now, what did this daft of a person got himself into?

°°°

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Malfoy?" The matron asked.

"It seems like I've been hexed by the Head Girl and now, I'm going blind!" He said dramatically.

"What do you mean you're going blind? Is there something wrong with your vision, Mr Malfoy?"

"If I didn't have a problem with it, I wouldn't be coming to you, would I?" Draco remarks sarcastically.

"Whoever decided to hex you, I hope it stays, Malfoy. Look at you being rude to the person who's going to help you," a voice boomed behind him.

This, witch!

"Ah, Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy said you hexed him and now he's having trouble with his vision. Is it true?" Madam Pomfrey asked the Head Girl.

"Of course I didn't, ma'am. There's no reason for me to waste my magic on a daft like him," 

Both the Matron and Hermione's lips tugged into a slight smile.

"Very well. I believe you, Ms Granger."

"What, no. She's the one --"

"Enough of that, Mr Malfoy. Now, describe to me how you're feeling?" The Matron asked.

He huffed, "I have frequent headaches, my eyes feel tired as if I've been staying up all night, and nowadays, it's hard to make out the words written on the blackboard. Even yesterday, I can't even find my friends if I'm not standing at least a feet away from them."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and excused herself for a while. When she returned, she asked Hermione to hold cardboard with letters on it and stand a few feet away from Draco.

Hermione finds the situation familiar all on her own and now, had already managed to figure out what's wrong with the Head Boy.

"Mr Malfoy, can you read the letters written on the cardboard that Ms Granger is currently holding?"

Draco tries as hard as possible to read them. Squinting his eyes and shifting in his seat to be able to make out the letters. He can't.

"I can't, Madam Pomfrey! That's the problem, I can't see them except for blurry coloured shapes," 

"Well then, Mr Malfoy. Your inability to read those letters confirmed my diagnosis on you. You have farsightedness. You won't go blind but you'll need glasses," The Matron finished.

At the other side of the room, Hermione finds it hard to stifles her bubbling laughter.

Hah! Draco Malfoy does need glasses.

°°°

"Malfoys don't wear glasses!" 

"Congratulations then, you're the first!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Making clapping hands gestures in front of her.

Both the Head Girl and the Head Boy walked back to their dorms side by side. After given the permission by Madam Pomfrey to skip a few classes tomorrow to get Malfoy a new set of 'eyes', Hermione warned him that he should consider going to Muggle London for better choices rather than having to choose all the very Potter-like and McGonagall-like glasses that available in Diagon Alley.

Hissing at the thought of having to wear something so much like Potter, Draco agrees to go to Muggle London with Hermione as his guide as long as 'you pay for my ice cream' remind Hermione.

No one understands how to label the relationship between the two of them. They work so bloody well together, like an oiled machine - effective and efficient. Yet, they banter like cats and dogs, always able to find something they're not satisfied with each other.

It was confusing at most.

However, despite being a prick to Hermione, Draco practically never bothers anyone else. Not even the Hufflepuffs. Even no other Gryffindor had had to deal with the end of the infamous Malfoy's insults anymore. 

They weren't as fun to tease as Hermione Granger anymore.

Hence, that's how the Head Girl became the boy's primary target at annoying her entire existence.

They were days when they were both too busy that even Draco can't manage to throw a single insult at Hermione. It was only then, both of them realises how intricate each other participation's was in their daily life.

Her voice is much like rap music to his ears, annoyingly loud and mostly incorrigible but it gets you into a rhythm. While he became the waking call to her days. 

°°°

"Are you wearing that Muggle London, Malfoy?" Hermione argued

"I look dashing, Granger. What's wrong with it?" He said brushing off the strand of his hair.

Draco wears his black on black, finely tailored suit. It cut perfectly at his edges and gave him a leaner, mean figure. Paired with his pale face and even paler hair, the boy looks like Count Dracula in bright daylight, minus the blood dripping off his chin.

"I didn't say you look ugly, git. I'm saying that you look like you're going to bite off someone's head and suck their blood dry. The muggles would either fail to take you seriously or they would take you too seriously, May I?" She asked. Holding up her wands in front of him.

"Fine, Granger. Do what you gotta do." He surrendered.

Hermione transfigured his suit into a set of casual outfits that consists of a slim fit black pants, paired with a long sleeves t-shirt. His dragonhide shoes now transfigured into a vintage-looking Converse.

He looks dashing AND normal.

"All done, let's go." She walks towards the Apparation point just beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. They have permission to leave the school for a few hours and Hermione decided to go to those optometrist who'll be able to make new glasses just under an hour.

"Wait, am I supposed to Apparate alone? I don't even know where the bloody hell that store is," Draco whined.

"Oh, For Merlin's sake!" Hermione said as she took his arm and Apparate with him.

°°°

After a few minutes from the Apparition point in Muggle London, they arrived in front of a store named 'Owl' (how ironic, owls have better eyesight than humans) and inside, there're rows and rows of glasses frames on display. So much style and colours to choose from.

Hermione leads Draco inside and lets him reign while she talks to one of the shopkeepers asking for assistance. A while later, the shopkeeper directed Draco to sit on a chair and asked him to put his chin on a rest and look into these telescope-like contraptions and like always, the git seems to have some kind of opinion on it.

He whispered to her, "Granger, what the bloody hell is that contraptions? It looks like it'll gouge my eyes out," he said concerned.

Sighing, "Malfoy, that's called the focimeter. It won't gouge your eyes out, it'll just measure how bad your eyesight is. Now sit down and behave," she instructed.

He sat and he put his chin onto the chinrest as instructed by one of the optometrists. Hermione watched closely, stifling her giggles seeing how uncomfortable Malfoy looks.

This seems to be the most Mugglest thing a non-Muggle Draco Malfoy can do.

The optometrist then announced that they got the numbers and proceeded to lead Malfoy into a dark room, instructing him to seat onto a chair while she puts on this weird looking glasses on Draco.

It was uncomfortable and the ordeal seems so…pragmatic, calculative in Draco's opinion. By the time they're finished, Draco had already figured out how to incorporate the Muggle technique into a more sophisticated, wizardry way. It'll be a lot quicker than this, for sure.

Draco had already picked out a frame and now, the optometrist advises that they'll walk around the town while his glasses are being made.

He chose a semi-rimless frame in black, with a streak of gold at the sides. It framed his pointy face ever so perfectly, balancing his edges and making him look a bit softer, friendlier but he doesn't need to hear that, Hermione thought.

Taking the optometrist advised, they strolled off the streets of London together. In search of some ice creams, of course.

°°°

"Come on, Malfoy. You owe me ice cream." Hermione said, dragging the hem of Draco's sleeves into Baskin Robbins.

Stumbling along, the blonde complied. They entered the store and Hermione set out to look at the ice creams selection. Just as she was about to order her usual, Draco asked, "Granger, what's a banana split?" 

Hermione turns around and clearly, the boy is starring the screen which displays all sorts of ice creams flavours and ways to enjoy them.

"A banana split is a kind of dessert made out of ice creams. You take a piece of a banana split it in half and then, you choose any 3 or more ice cream flavours that you'd like." She explained, " You never had one before?" 

Draco shrugged and shakes his head. "Sounds a bit weird to me,"

"Oh no, Malfoy. You have no idea what you've been missing. Hold on, we'll share one."

Draco was about to protest at the idea of sharing ice creams with her but then he decided to not voice it out. Who will believe it if they ever saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sharing a tiny plate of a banana split, right?

Plus, he's rather intrigued on this split banana situation.

Hermione finished picking out the flavours to go on the banana, and Draco went to pay for their order. At least, it does look better than he imagined it to be.

On top of a split banana, there's a scoop of mint chocolate chip, classic chocolate and Hermione's favourite, strawberry. The toppings include whipped cream, red, sugared cherries, some nuts and rainbow sprinkles.

It's a childish sight but it is a sight good enough to be devoured.

Hermione took her first bite and a barely audible moan escaped her lips, the last time she had banana split was so long ago, she almost forgets how it tastes like. Soft bananas paired with refreshing ice cream and delightful tasting whipped cream is perfect in this blazing weather.

She enjoyed it very much, even on her first bite.

Meanwhile, Draco was still admiring the structure of this so-called banana split, he hasn't had anything like this before, it looks haphazardly put but somehow, it looks almost too good to pass.

After his first bite, 'bloody hell!', Draco thought. This is to die for.

"The last time I had this was when I was 10 with my parents, just before I was supposed to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time," She started, "it's been so long, I almost forgot how good this is."

"If I ever ate something like this, there's no way in Merlin's name I'd ever forget how heavenly this tastes like," Draco replied, stuffing his face with more ice cream than bananas.

"I'm glad you like it, Malfoy. Next time, I'll take you to --" 

"Next time, Granger?" Draco cuts her off. A slight smirk tugged on his lips.

Flustered and desperately trying to manage her wayward blush adorning her cheeks, she mumbled, "umm, I mean, if some times in the future you decided to get a new glasses perhaps? Or maybe you have some business to do in the Muggle world?" Hermione suggested, trying to get off Draco's stare.

"You surely doubt my abilities to carry myself, Granger." He said, sipping his drinking water.

"I don't doubt you, Malfoy. I just thought you'd like hmm, company or maybe a tour guide going about Muggle London and all." Hermione explained. "But I doubt you'd go and ask for Harry or even any other Muggleborn for directions, right? Malfoy pride and all," Her eyebrows arched in a teasing manner.

"You're right, Granger. You're my first choice and somehow you're also the only exceptions to whatever pride I have left,"

°°°

"You're not making this easier for yourself, Malfoy.." She sighed at the Head Boy.

"What do you expect me to do? They're all staring at me like I've grown tentacles on my head!" He half-shouted.

Since they got back from their trip yesterday, and Draco adorning his new fresh, pair set of 'eyes', everyone can't help but stare at his Muggle-like fashion choice.

He hadn't received this much stare since after his trials and yet, this is making him a much more uncomfortable. Even the professors are teasing him.

Hence, that's why he's decided to wear his new glasses on and off. Bad decisions, ultimately. His eyes haven't yet adjusted to its new vision and suddenly it's stripped again out of its comfortable state. Draco didn't expect it to retaliate and left him with a raging headache, even worse than before.

He can't even walk from their dorm to the Great Hall without walking into a wall. 

It's bad.

"Just wear the bloody thing, Malfoy or you'll go blind this time," Hermione warned.

°°°

Bloody hell, it doesn't go away! Draco thought.

The next morning, still, Draco woke up with a staggering headache.

Screw all those people, he'd rather have his sight and not having to deal with this headache than caring what they would think. Plus, he'd been thought of worse things, this can't surely top any of that.

After finished getting ready, picking up yesterdays notes on the coffee table, Draco was greeted with a sight he can't unsee.

Hermione Granger is wearing the same glasses as him.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger? What are those?" 

"It's the same thing you have perched on your nose, Malfoy. I just thought I'd skip my contacts today," she explained, going down the stairs from her room. One step at a time.

"What in the world are 'contacts'?" He asked. Damn, Muggle does have a lot of weird terminologies. Why didn't they teach any of this in Muggle Studies?

"They're lenses to help you see. Works quite the same way like these glasses but instead of having them in a frame, you put these tiny curve lenses right onto your eyes," Hermione demonstrated as she lifts her eyelid and put her fingers near her eyeballs. Letting out a burst of laughter at the sight of Draco's uneasiness.

Draco felt like gagging. Muggles put tiny, fragile lenses inside their eyes? He'd rather go for his glasses, thank you so very much!

"Aren't you coming?" She asked as she was about to step out of the portraits for breakfast." Oh if you're looking for others opinion on your new glasses, take mine. I think you look rather cute in them, Draco" she finished. Disappearing through the portrait.

He looks cute?

A small smile emerged on his face followed by a soft set of chuckles. Hermione Granger thinks he's cute.

Wait,

"Malfoys aren't cute! Granger come back here!" He stormed off after the Head Girl

°°°

That morning's breakfast was something to be remembered. The Halls went silent as the doors open and revealed the Head Girl and Head Boy smiling face, laughing at each other jokes while wearing the same set of glasses. Both oblivious to the stare of other students and the nearly choking teachers. 

A voice was heard for the side of the Halls, whispering "Are they dating?"

Another replied, "Honestly, if they aren't already. They really should," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, I'm on a spree, guys! (Let's see how long I can keep this up :) )
> 
> Any comments are welcomed. Again, help me write better for you x.
> 
> Love,  
a.a


End file.
